I remember what you did last christmas
I remember what you did last summer is a late christmas 2010 film starring Armand Assante. It is an english and italian film made by Tyree Tillman annd produced David R. Ellis. Being a spin-off of I know what you did last summer, basically being a part 4 to the I Know series, is a thriller/horror film. The movie is extremely low is surprises with a poor script ahnd a low pressure resaistance print that pperscribes back ground roles in the screenplay. This film was a extreme success although the critic gave it a 5.1 out of 10 stars it still grossed a lot of money through the box office, but taxes was taken out due to the director just know turning 18, the film's budget used 19.5 million, and the film was easily review at a rate of 65% an hour. The film is 2 hours and 25 minutes runtimer. It was a very graphic motion picture.It is the first film Tyree shot in 3-D. It was afil within a film through the company co-producing by the company that made the first 3 films of the series. The movie was a exrtrreme spin-off and the movie had very gruesome effects, sending the movie to the highway of hell. Producer Clarissa Green says"This film is extremeily violent like final destination violent but with the 3-D effects it involves the Queen Mary 2 and other reasons for it's success is very unlimited and the movie is strongily critcized by critics"! The movie was a straight guide to the first 3 the third one being stupid due to Tyree's opnion, the director this one was the best one since the movie was in 3-D. 3-D versions of the first three were planned to be in remake such as the killer scenes added. This movie is a combination between prom night and I know what you did last summer. Plot In, 2002 a guy named cannon Driver on the decks of the Queen Mary 2 having a happy life and mostly throught of huge took measures when necessary. While a holiday celebration is is poularity he is killed in the ships entgine room buy a group of [people who where related to him, who didn't like him, so they thought killing him would be a good way too go, and now on the same ship, on the same day he returns and starts to kill everyone onboard till he kills the ones he needs to. In 3-D graphic that will leave you breathless and scared to your seat comes the thrill ride of the xseason in kill or be killed scenario when the group onbopard has to figure it out and why.They must put toghther the pieces before they to are kiilled by the murderous ghost killer. PERFORMANCE The film was a cencer motion picture with flu=ying axes and follow up of the events that happened in the film. The movie is a sub-horror flick with one plot: REVENGE! The film was directed by Tyree Tillman and released to theatres October 30, 2011, approximately 6 months after release to theatres. The film is a great film says others like Javan Brown would live it even the viewers thought is was successful. The movie grossed a lot of money. Executive Producer Lance Cooderington quotes"The film is a sucker to the first 3 extrtemeily sadidfying to me and the critics I was impressed how Tyree put together this film in just 2 months and the film was a sucker toping others in the box office not along Italy , United Kingdon, United States and it got top scores in Australia."Director Tyree Tillman made the screenplay as well and successful and very impeling to the human name. The film's title carried a R rating like the first three making more sense than the #rd one I 'll always know what you did last summer, which was very sucky. cast N/A large cast Box office It scored internationally the top 5 in 4 countries and it includes a # of famous stars such Liam Neeson and Milla Jovovich. The motion picturte scored #1 in the US grossing 84 million in the boxoffice, #3 in the United Kingdom grossing 22 million, and in Italy it grossed #5 in Italian box office making only 10 grand flat, following #1 once again in Australia which grossed 93 million its opening weekend. Most of these funds went to homeless shelters, bodyguards, and cast members it also includes crew members of the film leaving him with $56,987 dollar and 43 cents. Critical response The film was viewed by most critics as final Destinarttion meets prom night and prom night meets I know what you did last summer. The movie only receive 5.3 on the imdb.com database and was very successful internationally and for some reason the film was a great mode for lots of critics who however didnb't like the first three. The first few pages of the script. STARRING Louis Carter Tyree Brook Cameron Tahiti Michelle Lindsey Sarah Pickers Tyrone Carter Linda Romance Doctor Western Mrs.little Mr.Little Janet Hamilton Morton Canton George Taylor Canton Little Carter Carson Lewis Carter Leona Jensen Taylor Light Lien Campbell Casey Night BrookSedge Detective Stern Carmen Light Author Christmas And Lion Travis Info of movie: One Christmas Day in 2009, after a killer party, a group of friends disastrously kill Author Christmas , and know one year later on the same cruise liner, the killer returns to kill, but is he real or a fake, as the people become missing, along with the remaining of the crew, who will survive the night of Christmas in this thriller of seduction and revenge. Rated R Strong Horror Violence/gore, Brief Strong language, some sexuality , some alcohol references, and some partying. EXT CHRISTMAS DAY 2009 In the deadliest of the night, The Queen Mary 2 is about to voyage to London, and the night is rainy and dark, as a man of 38 enters the cabin that’s made of wood, and the man, BrookSedge, is a skinny man with light dark hair, with big arms. He’s talking in a cell phone, to his wife Janet! \ BrookSedge: Janet, Janet having my party on a cruise liner, the Queen Mary 2. Janet: Oh” ‘honey I’ve invited all my friends! BrookSedge: Janet” We’re gonna to be on a lurcharxious cruise ship, I can’t want till we get to London, See you on the Queen Mary, Janet! Janet is a 22-year-old woman, and wife of BrookSedge, very Skinny with blue eyes, BrookSedge hangs up the phone, and steps in the bathroom, to take A shower, as he shuts the door behind him, Janet walks through the door, into BrookSedge’s house, and rests her purse on the couch, and walks to her room upstairs. Janet: huh wonder were that stupid dog , sometimes I just wanna strangle him, Dennis come here Dennis girl, Know where have you gone too BrookSedge pops around the corner of the bedroom door. BrookSedge: Dennis is downstairs in his cradle, we should go now, the Queen Mary is about to take course. BrookSedge Walks downstairs, and out the door to start his car, as MR/Mrs.little are both husband and wife, both 24 wearing their coats, as the blizzard continues to sprout the neighborhood. Mr.Little: Hello, need help with your car, it’s stuck inside the snow, and there’s a big car pile up at the main route, so will have to take a different route. BrookSedge: I know a little short cut!(getting out of the car smiling, as Mrs.little pushes the snow out of place with a shovel, as Janet comes through the house door into the cold Blizzard. Janet: How’s the car? Mrs.little: Good, we should get in, and turn on the heat it’s freezing out here. The four cast members get into the 2009 Mercedes, as Brook Sedge starts the engine, and the heat turns on automatically, the car pulls off moving backwards, and down the road, as the car comes to a holt at the end of the road, and turns down the quirked lane toward the pier. Janet: Oh’Gosh, I hope our parties there? BrookSedge: They should be, Queen Mary is the only ship available, and the ocean is mostly calm in the winter, plus I don’t see why, cause you see we only do this once a year. Mrs.Little: Let’s just hope so! The car arrives at the pier, were plenty of cars are lined up, in one big area, as the people stops into the pier as the ship comes down the lane, the pier is much warmer as a group of teenagers walk in front of the car. The Queen Mary 2 is loading, and the people and cast are already on the ship, loading the things in their second class suites. Scene 2 The bar was being restored, as waiters and waitresses repaired the bar, for the party that was about to be held that night. Teenagers were at a nearby table talking, Louis Carter, a teen of 16 very masculine, and good with tight ass moves, and Morton Canton a teen of 17 same moralities as Louis, and also at the table is Taylor Light, a boy of 17 with the same paces as the other two, with blue eyes. The three boy’s are all cousins, and there laughing, and drinking non-alcoholic beer. Louis: Yo remember that boy that crossed the street on a green light, he got ****Ed up. Taylor: Listen, if the police weren’t chasing him, he would’ve lived to see another day! Canton: You know what, why as he being chased anyway, I mean only a dumb *** would not go in a street if it’s red. (The three cousins laugh) Taylor: No what a minute, what till you hear about my brother, he was so blind, that he walked over to a dog pin, and guess what happened”he gaveled over the dog pin, and he was torn like a lamb. Louis: That was a bunch of **** man, you should’ve been watching him? Taylor: Don’t worry man, I hated him for who he was, but I lied to him, and said I wouldn’t let him die, know I regret that day! Canton: I miss my big sis, after she was killed in a car crash, cause her husband was to stupid to know not to drink while driving! Louis: Listen, my Girlfriend, she hot, see the lady over there, she reminds me of her, and look at the fine ***. Taylor: Oh crap, she walk-in in our direction! The fine waitress to the three cousin, it was Cameron a girl of 18 years old. Cameron: Want another beer”boys? (Her cell rings) Hello! Voice: Hurry, Author Christmas is dead, someone threw him through the floor, and his body slammed against the engines, he was torn to shreds.(Cameron drops her phone, and the cell breaks) Title Sequence: I remember what you did last Christmas Scene 3 One Year later, Christmas Eve 2010 Lion Travis a teenager of 17, had just gotten out of the shower, not to long ago, and is brushing his hair, as Lien Campbell a girl of 19 enters the bathroom. Lien: Hey, honey, and how about a kiss? Lion: No it’s you, that gets a kiss, baby?(leaning his head toward Lien) Lien: It’s time for breakfast, what do you want? Lion: I won’t you! Lien: Hue! Lien leaves the bathroom, and walks to the kitchen, and starts to cook some eggs, Lion walks into the kitchen putting on his shirt, and wraps his arms around her waist. Lion: Who’s my baby girl? Lien: You are! A knock comes on the door. Lion: Hold on! Lion gets a knife out of the drawer, and slips it in his back pocket, and opens the door, to see another teenager of 16 named Tyrone Carter. Tyrone: Hello is there a Lion Travis there? Lion: Yeah that’s me! Tyrone: Well you’ve just been invited for a free trip on the Queen Mary 2, it’s the party you’ll never forget. Lion: Um comin”Get out of here! Tyrone: I’ll be there to! Tyrone leaves the entrance of the door, and runs to his car. Lion shuts the door. Lion: Yo honey, we umm won a trip on a cruise liner. Lien: We did” I’m so excited!(happily, and hugging him) Lion: Calm down, **** like you never been out to sea. Lion leaves the kitchen, and Lien continues cooking. Scene 4 Sarah Pickers a girl of 20 years old, and Michelle Lindsay, a girl of 22 years old, are in a small apartment, on a college campus, the phone rings. Michelle: I’ll get it!( picking up the phone)Hello! Voice: Hello! Welcome to the safe events of the seas,as I tell you. You’ve been invited on the Queen Mary 2 for the party of a lifetime, this is not a fake, and the tickets are free, so grab your things and let’s cruise.(click the voice hangs up, so Michelle hung up) Sarah: So who was it? Michelle: Some recording about a party on a cruise ship. Sarah: Can we go? Michelle: Sure, just to drown, sure! (a knock comes on the door) It was doctor western a doctor of 32! Western: Hello”Get the same call I just did? Michelle: Ah Yeah! Western: Very interesting” How’s Sarah? Sarah: I’m fine! Michelle: Okay, we got some work to do, before our trip, so you can go on somewhere? Western: Oh”Yes, brilliant proposal.(walks down the hall, Michelle slams the door shut) Sarah: Michelle” at least we’re not the only one’s invited, I mean it’s not like, it’s the party of the year, cause you know it isn’t since the girl in what was January decided to go on a spin… Michelle: And ran into a tree on purpose, just to see if’ she’ll survive. Sarah: Evidently she’s dead now isn’t she! Michelle: Guess what? Sarah: What? Michelle: There’s this sweet car that I saw! (showing a picture of the car) Sarah: Oh”sweet! Michelle: I’m gonna look up something on the computer, you know someone got cut up in the ship’s engines last year. Sarah: It’s probably an Urban Legend. Michelle: No seriously, he was literally torn to shreds by the ships engine, body parts everywhere! Scene 5 EXT Christmas Day 2010 (The cast are on the pier waiting for the Queen Mary’s arrival, as she rows down the pier, and Tyree Brook, a 15 year old, with glasses, and George Taylor, a teenager of 17 enters the set, and the sun is shining and the wind is coming from, the south and the pier’s water is warm) Tyree: George” It’s not as cold as I expected, I mean it’s quite chilly, but the air feels good! George: Yes, it does, but I’m not quite sure, where our rooms are! Tyree: George”You’re missing the whole idea, we’re not at home, we are on a ship, in a suite for free. George: So We’re going on a ship, I’m gonna get seasick! George and Tyree walk to the edge of the pier, as the remaining cast load their belongings on the ship, the ship is being power by a long lasting generator, and the engine keeps it running down the Atlantic. Two girls are walking to their suite, Leona Jensen, a girl of 22, and Casey Night, a teenager that is 18, and the sister of Leona are walking down the halls looking for their Suite. Leona: Where the F*** is it? Casey: Here we are room 202! Leona: Hey”what up! Casey: Okay, this is such a killer!(Laying down on her bottom half of her bed) Leona: Okay”this is so twisted, oh my gosh, look at that window!(opening the window to see that the ship hasn’t left pier) It’s circular! Casey: Blast the windchime and it’ll break! Leona: Casey, this will be the adventure of a life time, do you know what this means, there always has to be an issue. Casey: Not really, unless I lose my intuition, and a someone kills me, that’s the only Way I’m off the ship! Leona: Probably ends up in ****! Casey: Oh not there, cause I hate fire, not along with going to ****! Leona: It’s quite simple, if you murder your already dead! Tyrone enters, around the corner. Tyrone: Hello, ladies there is a party downstairs in the pool room, and guess what, everyone is invited, so come and get your party on all night long. Scene 6 It’s 3:00 in the evening and the bar is blaring with music, and the cast are already dancing and having fun by dancing and enjoying games with food, wine, and beer. Cameron Tahiti is passing around her beer and all the things they want. Linda a woman of 32 is sitting at a table, with her 27-year-old friend Jennifer Ramsay Junior, and a 57-year detective named Detective Stern, the three friends are drinking beer. Cameron: Hello”Would you like another beer? Stern: Three wines! Jennifer: We’re getting drunk! Cameron: Have a good drunkness”*****es! Jennifer jumps across the table and punches her in the face, and accidentally hits Linda in the face, Linda jumps pulling Jennifer’s hair, Stern shots a bullet at a target on the wall, and Jennifer and Linda duck. Stern: No more violence none, no everybody go to your rooms, and take a break for wants left of the night! The cast moan and groan, and walk out of the bar. Casey:( walking out of the bar) Perfect night, ruined! Cameron: I’m not going anywhere I’ve got work to do! Stern: You, to missy, I don’t wanna see nobody in this room for the remainder of the day! Cameron: Like I could care, I quit! Cameron leaves the room, leaving Stern very lonely and desperate he begins to clean his bar, and drink his beer, as he roams around the big bar, as someone rushed by him, and swiftly turned around, to see nothing. Stern: Yeah”I’m drunk! A swift of air washes by him, he turns to see a fan in the middle of the bar, washing the floors with it’s witless air. Stern: War that feels real good! (Closing his eyes) Huh, Author Christmas” Author Christmas (opening his eyes, and a pick ax comes through the screen in 3-d effects, and impales him) Scene 7 Two teenagers and an adult are walking in the hall, Carmen a girl of 17, Carter a girl of 18, along with Mrs.Little. Mrs.Little: Well” That was absurd, rushing us out of the bar, like we Have Nothing else better to do! Carmen: Well” that’s life get used to It! Carter: Yeah, we don’t have to skip on quality protection. Carmen: Mrs.Little, how are your children? Mrs.Little: Good! How’s your sister? Carmen: Good! Could be better, she died! Carter: Sh” I can hear something! Carmen: Hear want? Carter: I could of swear I heard something! A light scream fills the hall, and the captain runs down the hall Tyrone Carter is the captain! Tyrone: Run! Run! Author’s back he wants on revenge. Author Christmas appears from the darkness, as he walked in their direction. Carmen: Oh” my God! Run! The four cast members run down the hall back to the into the bar. Carter: He died one year ago, ho is he alive! Carmen: He is alive, and he’s quite ****Ed! Carter: That’s a load of crap, he fell into the engine, so how is he alive? Mrs.Little: He’s an undead! Tyrone: How do we kill him? Mrs.Little: I’m afraid you can’t, he’s a ghost, and he can’t die! Carmen: He’s resurrected! Carter: BullS***! Carter pulls his gone, and Author busted through a nearby glass door, window pieces through the screen. Carter shots in the head, but the bullet goes straight through Carmen: He’s mad now! Mrs.Little: Run! Authors grabs Carter and throughs him throw the window he came through, and disappears as Carter slowly gets up! Carmen: Where’d he go? Carter: Where are you? Carmen: He’s not coming back! Carmen turns around screams to see Stern’s body dead on the floor, she covers her mouth to avoid any danger. Carmen: He’s dead! Carter: What do you want? (Voice echoing) Mrs.Little: He’s going for the rest of them! Carter: Rest of Want! Carmen: Hold up, he’s come back for revenge to kill everyone who killed him last Christmas. Carter: Get serious! Mrs.Little: No, she’s right, it all started last year on Christmas day, at the same time and day. Carmen: We should go to tell the others! Scene 8 Cut to a party in the pool room, were everyone is still partying, also Cut to Lion and Lien, Lien: Honey, Let’s play a game. Lion: What’s the best? Lien: You are! Let’s play hide and go seek! Lien takes off her shirt, and runs through a door, in the bathroom. Lion: If you think I’m finding her, she sadly mistaken. Lion enters the party room, and Tyrone walks to him. Tyrone: Where’s Lien? Lion: She’s play a game, that’s childish! Tyrone: Good thing, there’s no killer around here, if there was she’d be dead! Lion: Say”What? Tyrone (laughing) I’m just kidding, there is no killer, suck it up, and be proud. Carter,Carmen, and Mrs.Little enter the set. Carter: Where’s Lien? Lion: Back their playing games! Carmen: Playing games, for what? Carter: Listen, we have no time for cat and mouse games, Author is back, and he wants to kill. Tyrone: What”He died last year, how is he alive this year? Lion: Faint, that’s it he wants everone that was there to perish just like he did, maybe if we give him want he wants, he’ll let us go! Carmen: I dosen’t matter, Lien is alone, she’s next! Scene 9 Lien is in the back set, and the rooms are dark, the set is a old film set, of the movie Titanic. Lien: Lion, your susposed to find me, Where are you? The room is quiet with sounds here and there, she’s looking for Lion, and Carter comes in, both calling for there voices Carter: Lien! Lien: I’m in here! Carter:Yes, I’m glad I found you, Get out of the way! Author stabs her in the back, Carter stand there mesmorized, Author then snaps her neck, small speckles of blood, come through the screen.Carter runs to find the room he come through locked, he runs into a weapon room, looking for fire, then the lights in the room go out. Carter: Crap! Carter wonders through the dark, to a door, and opens it, to see Taylor and Tyrone, along with Lion. Taylor: Where’s lien? Carter: She’s dead! Lion: What the…….! Carter: She’s dead, and there’s nothing I could do about it, Author Christmas did it! Lion: Lie ship, where he at? Carter: How cares, He could be behind me and I don’t even know it! Author drags him through the door into the darkness, killing him Instantly, then stares at the three boys’ Lion: Oh”****! Author comes through the broken door, and chases them down the hall. While running, the group runs into Carmen and Mrs.Little! Carmen: What’s wrong? Taylor: We have no time we need to go now! Carmen: What’s the problem? Lion: Look behind you! Carmen and Mrs.Little look in the killer’s direction, and air fills the hall, and the door the cast gaining on begins to shut. Carmen: Go faster! Go! Go! Carmen and the cast on the set at this time have already passed the gate, which lead to the pool room. Carmen: Oh” Crap! Mr.Little runs upstage while the remaining cast are still partying, blowing balloons, and drinking beer, and smoking, and some are drunk. Janet enters the set. Janet: Attention, everyone, Mrs.Little has something to say! Mrs.Little: Everybody needs to pack their things, and leave to their sweets immediately, there’s a killer loose and 2 people are already. Tyree: Ah” take a grip! Casey: Shut-Up” Brook! Janet takes the microphone away from Mrs.Little! Janet: Okay “We’re not scared! The crowd laughs, and behind the curtain in the pool room in the back stage, a fire is ignited from gasoline, the fire alarms go off! Janet: Don’t worry” it’s not the much of an emergency. The fire ignites a gas tank, and a big 3-d explosion takes place, killing Janet, and breaking Mrs.Little’s leg. Mrs.Little:(screaming) My leg! Carmen: Janeeeeeeeeeeeeet! Oh”God! The crowd runs for their cabins, and Mrs.Little has a heart attack from the disaster and dies. The cast runs down each hall and into their rooms, some like Lion and Morton are still drunk roaming the halls. Lion: What was that sound man? Morton: Yo” I have no idea, sounds like a pilot light blew! Lion: Who cares as long as were alive, I could care less! Morton: Like anyone else cares! Lion: Man” Someone killed my wife, and whoever it is going to pay big time. Morton: I know! The camera shots to Lion’s face. Lion: Shh” there’s somebody’s coming! Tyrone runs down the hall and falls in front of them. Lion: What’s wrong wit you? Tyrone: Author’s back and he wants revenge. Morton: He’s dead, remember! Tyrone: No he isn’t, He just killed three people, including Mrs.little, so if you don’t want to help, I’ll escape the ship myself, I don’t care ABOUT WATER. Lion: How you goon do it? Tyrone: Sinking it! Tyrone runs down the hall! Morton: He’s just a cheapskate! Lion: Not, to mention that I saw him myself, plus he killed my wife Lien! Morton: Then he is alive. Come on, we should warn the others. Morton and Lion run down the same hall, as Tyrone. Lion: Yo” Tyrone” You down here! (Screaming) Morton: Yo! Tyrone: Wait!(out of the darkness) I’m fine! Morton: We’re going to warn the others, we’re coming with you! The 3 of them walk through the dark room, and through a door that lead to the bar. Tyrone: Uh”no! How let the dogs out? Morton: Want dogs? Tyrone: Them! Lion: Oh”****! The 4 dogs turn there heads, and barks chasing them down the halls, and into a second class suite, which belonged to Taylor and Lewis! Lewis: What yas problem? Tyrone: Shh” There are them dogs in the hallway! The group comes to a small whisper. Taylor: Were did they come from? Tyrone: They were on the ship, you brought them on, Lewis, and evidently you forgot to feed them! Lewis: I forget! Lion: I told you before early with a text message, to feed them and now they want to feed on us! Lewis: Hey” Guys, I’ll stole them with some food I have left, you run! Lewis opens the door, whistles and sets 5 bowls of dog food on the floor, he then runs with the cast. Tyrone: Lewis” you did it, you’re a genius! Scene 10 Cut to Sarah and Mr.Little, are in the bed sleeping, and having ***! Sarah: Oh”Yes! Yes! Mr.Little: Oh”baby! Sarah: Doesn’t it feel good to get a baby! Mr.Little: You get a baby, I’m not getting one! Sarah: I can’t tell! You’re the one that’s getting me pregnant! Mr.Little: I know’ We’re not the only one’s on the ship, though either. Sarah: Let me put my shirt on! Sarah steps off the bed, and puts her shirt on, Mr. Little leaves the bed, and into the bathroom, and turns on the shower. Sarah: Um” honey” You now we have very little hot water! Mr.Little: I now sweetheart. I’ll make it quick! Little shuts the bathroom door, and opens the shower curtain, buts what he doesn’t know is that Author was in the shower, he wraps a long string around little’s neck, and chokes him to death, back in the suite room, Sarah is cleaning out her closet, when she hears something heavy drop to the floor. Sarah: Mr.Little! Okay” quite playing games, You know I hate your scary games. I ’m going for dinner, Bye! Sarah leaves the suite, and down the hall to Casey and Leona’s suite for dinner wearing her favorite dress. Casey: Sarah” How are we? Sarah: Good! The 3 girls sit at the table, and eat, while serving themselves with beer and cigarettes! Leona: Have you heard legends of Author killing people on this ship? Sarah: I don’t see why, if he’s dead! Casey: Well” sometimes you just got to believe things, even if you hear them! Sarah: I now, but isn’t it obvious that we’ve voyaged for two days, and half a dozen people are nearly dead. Leona: I didn’t know! Casey: Yeah “really, like he’s going to jump out, and kill somebody! Sarah: My new boyfriend, he went to take a shower, and all of a sudden I heard a big thump. Leona: Probably was strangled by his own ghost . Mr. Little’s an old man, his original is dead, and the poor man doesn’t have anything to live fore! Sarah: Poor man, dead in own shower. Can some chocolate out of your closet? Casey: Sure, help yourself Sarah opens the closet door, and gets decapitated, blood smearing on Casey and Leona, head flying through the screen in 3-d! Author walks out of the closet, but Casey and Leona had already ran out the door. Leona: Help! Casey: Somebody” help! Leona and Casey run into Morton! Leona: Morton, we have to go now! Morton: Why? Casey: Look behind you! Morton turns around to see Author chasing them down the hall. They run into a dark room flip the switch, but the light bulb burns out! Casey: S***! Leona: Quick hide! Morton hides by himself, while Casey and Leona stay together, the door opens, light stealing into the room like sunlight. The 3 of them try not to move, so Author can’t find them. Author walks through the room, not noticing them, Morton moves backwards, but runs into a big cart, and knocks it over, he falls onto his stomach, Author drags him and slams him against the wall, gets an ax, and swings it through the screen and into his stomach, he then turns to see that Casey and Leona have already escaped again, he then disappears into thin air. Scene 11 Carmen Light appears at the bridge of the ship, for the first time in the film, along with her sister Carmen Tahiti! Tahiti: Can’t you just feel the fresh air” like the air in April! Light: You mean it’s cold outside, and you like it, how is the ship moving with no captain? Tahiti: He has the automatic movement on, to tackle the ship to move it’s self. Welcome to the 21st century girl. Light: Thank god there aren’t any icebergs, did you hear any screams throughout the hours we slept? Tahiti: If we did, people would be running everywhere with their heads cut off! Light: Yeah” you are right! Tahiti: I’m the smartest, I’m always right! Light: Why is it that you think you know everything, but your too stupid to know who’s really the killer! Tahiti: ha”Who? Light: I’m the killer! Tahiti laughs, and drops to the floor, squirming in circles. Light: Well” that’s to bad, Oh ****! Light sees the killer, and makes a run for it, and Carmen is starting to get up from her startling laugh. Carmen: Light” Where are you? Copyright 2010-present.